Is it Really Worth Dying For?
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: Percy was left by the one he holds dear.He goes to the gods to die. What happens after read to find out. First Fanfiction. I got idea from others. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Temporary Hiatus! I am soooooo sorry but i don't really have inspiration, once I get it back it will be a new update. if anyone wants to take it over for me just PM me. People following this I am so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is the only rights thing I am doing. Also this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack. I don't care about flames though.**

**Percy's PoV**

I never thought I'd be standing here, in front of the Olympians wishing to die. It's surprising how one thing can change your whole life.

_*flashback*_

"_Percy, I was given this great opportunity to go to Greece and restore the old monuments. I'll probably find someone else there and you will to." Annabeth told me._

"_I-I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?" I was completely confused._

"_Percy, I'm sorry but yes I'm breaking up with you." With that Annabeth walked away. _

_I called after her asking "We can still be friends, right?" no answer. _

_ *flashback over* _

"What could the Hero Of Olympus wish from us?" Zeus thundered

"Lord Zeus, I wish to die." Gasps were heard all around. I looked around and saw so many eyes filling with sadness. I caught eyes with Artemis and saw deep, deep sadness.

"What if I was to, oh uh, turn you into a god. Not just a minor one. A Olympian?"

I thought about it and decided "Yes Lord Zeus. I would be honored."

The Olympians all stood up and chanted in Greek (AN I'm not gonna write in Greek just pretend its in Greek) "Percy Jackson, you have been deemed worthy of this gift. Let strength run through your bones, let your blood turn from red to gold. Hail Percy Jackson 13th Olympian God of Tides Time Loyalty, Emotions, Demigods, and Quests."

I felt the strength run through my body and then i did the best thing my body could do. I passed out.

**Good, bad what did you think? R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I am so sorry our internet died so here's my update now.

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up I was in a lying by the hearth with my head on Artemis's lap and- wait what? I was freaking out thinking, OH NO I'm visiting my Uncle Hades the hard way.

I sat up asking Lord Zeus "What happened?"

"Boy, just sit on your throne."

"My throne?" I asked.

"Behind your head, seaweed brain" Athena said while smirking.

I winced. That hurt. Annabeth used to call me that, and hearing it from Athena made the wound re-open.

"Athena, why did you call him that? That's like, stabbing yourself after healing from another stab. It's like, rubbing salt on wound. That is the HARSHEST thing you could have done!"

Several gasps were heard.

"Why do you care Aphrodite? I thought you were obsessed with 'Percabeth'? And, I can't believe you said something intelligent for once in your lifetime."

"My daughter Piper is rubbing off on me, so shut up, BIRDBRAIN!"

"Who are you and what have done with Aphrodite?"

"Apollo, just because I'm the love goddess doesn't mean I can't be a little smart. As my daughter Silena said "i don't spend all my time on my wardrobe"

"Before this turns into a catfight, uh how do I get to be 20 feet tall?" Percy asked

"It's easy son. Just will yourself to it"

When I thought about it a little I decided to give it a try. When I reopened my eyes i was 20 feet tall, with a kick.

"Sweet it worked. Hey, why are you guys staring at me?"

"Punk, you look like an 8-year-old"

"What, get me out of it, get me out of it!"

"We can't, you have to yourself." Zeus said. "Who are you going to train with?"

"Your godly powers, Percy." "Hestia said.(A.N. the dashes you see are Percy's muttering to the lists) "Here are the people who shouldn't: Hera because she hates him - you got that right -, not Ares because he will try to kill him, same with Athena except she will also remind him of her favored daughter - thanks for not saying her name-, not Dionysus, just because he has to many other heroes to train, not Zeus, Hades, me or Poseidon because of favoritism, - damn it I was hoping for you or Poseidon- not Aphrodite because she will have him running in 1 day -you got that right- , not Artemis because him being there would most likely wreck here vows, and not Demeter or Hermes because they are too busy. So that leaves Apollo. As long as he doesn't teach him to many bad things. If he does maybe me or Artemis will take over"

"1st of all its Artemis or I will take over and 2nd, I see no flaw in the plan"

"It has been decided Percy will train with Apollo. Hestia, sister, to balance out the council we need another girl. Would you like to re-join the council?"

"I would be honored brother, dear"

With that I knew something bad was going to happen.


End file.
